The Times They are A Changing
by writermarie
Summary: Part One of the Early Jed/Abbey Series: The Sixties were a time of changes--and Jed, despite his truest intentions, starts experiencing the sign of the times.


Title: "The Times They Are a Changin'" 1/?  
Author: Marie E. Rossiter (jonrie1@y... or jonrie@a...)  
Category: Jed/Abbey (EARLY)  
Spoilers: impossible-they haven't even met yet!  
Rating: PG  
Summary: In turbulent times, we try to rest on the things we   
are familiar with...  
Disclaimer: Characters: not mine, never were. Thanks, AS: please   
don't sue me!  
Feedback: if you'd like  
  
Time: July 3, 1966  
Location: Boston, Massachusetts (at first)  
  
  
The searing heat made the waiting even more unbearable than   
usual. Typically, Leo McGarry could care less about his buddy's  
train   
being 25 minutes late, but the train station feel like it was a sauna   
(and not a very nice one, at that). But, it was Jed Bartlet he was   
waiting for, and best friends did these things for each other. And,   
if it meant standing in this place that seemed to be hell on earth,  
so   
be it.  
"Leo!"   
Leo turned around and saw his best friend coming toward him.   
Leo walked quickly to his friend.  
"Jed! What the hell? They said you were going to be late!"  
Jed dropped his bags so he could give Leo a firm handshake.   
"Yeah, well, they were wrong, as usual."  
"It's good to see you, man!" Leo said, firmly patting Jed on   
the back. "It feels like ages since I've seen you!"  
"About a year.." Jed said, looking at his friend, quizzically.   
  
Leo noticed Jed's expression. "What is it, buddy?"  
"Your hair!" Jed exclaimed.  
"Oh, yeah, you like it?" Leo asked, running his right hand   
through his long brown hair.  
"It's different." Jed said as politely as possible.  
"Yeah, for you big shots at Notre Dame. But, here on the   
coast, it's everywhere. It's 1966, Jed! It's our time to speak out   
and stand up for our beliefs!"  
"By growing your hair long?"  
"Well, uh, not all of us have the gift for words that you do,   
Mr. Bartlet." Leo teased. "This is my way of expressing myself. Get   
used to it, 'cause I didn't cut it for my folks and I'm sure as hell   
not cuttin' it for you."  
Jed smiled as he thought of Leo's parents and their reaction   
to Leo's change in appearance.  
"Oh, hey, sorry about that..." Leo said apologetically,   
picking up one of Jed's bag.  
"For what?" Jed asked, confused.  
"For saying what I did just now."  
"What did you say?"  
"You know...hell...you know, I keep forgetting that you're   
going into the seminary and all and..."  
"Jeez, Leo, give me a break. I'm going to be a priest, not a   
saint!" Jed scolded.  
"Oh, right." Leo replied in an uncomfortable tone.  
"Now, come on, I'm dying to get to the shore!" Jed tells his   
friend and picks up his remaining bag.  
The two friends get into Leo's car and drive to Cape Cod,   
where they planned on spending some time catching up, earning some   
pocket money and anticipating a summer they would never forget. They   
were in their early 20s and college men now. They were caught in   
between their futures in the "adult world" and their past as the   
carefree "two musketeers" of their youth.  
"So, how was school for you this year, Leo?" Jed asked.  
"Same. Boring as hell. Only one more year to go and I'm   
outta there."  
"And then what?"  
"Law school, probably. Who knows? Maybe I'll travel to   
Europe or something," Leo said with a laugh.  
Jed smiled at his friend.  
"And what about you, Mr. 4.0...Is the streak still alive? Is   
it now six straight semesters with a perfect grade point average or   
did any of those son of a bitch profs strike you down?" Leo  
questioned   
in a playfully mocking voice.  
"Six down, two to go...although my literature classes gave me   
quite the scare." Jed answered with a dramatic sigh.  
"Oh, poor baby!" Leo retorted.   
"Yeah."  
There was a slight pause in the conversation. Was it Leo's   
imagination, or was there a bit of uneasiness between him and his  
best   
friend. It had been a year since they'd seen each other. Leo shook   
his head involuntarily, convincing himself that it would take just a   
little time to get back into the old give and take...  
"So, you're seeing someone now? If I believe everything I   
read about her in your letters, she's perfect."  
"Well," Leo said, with a hint of embarrassment, "maybe not   
perfect..."  
"But, perfect for you?" Jed teased.  
"I never said that in my letters!" defended Leo.  
"You didn't have to, pal. I can read between the lines."  
"I think your highly superior brain has gone into overdrive,   
old buddy." Leo replied.  
"Ok, ok! Sorry I said anything!" Jed said, with a laugh.  
"Well, ok." said Leo. "Anyway, you'll meet her at the beach   
party tomorrow."  
"Beach party? What party?"   
"The 4th of July party, stupid! It's the 4th tomorrow, or has   
train lag set in?"  
"Oh, that's right. A party. That should be cool."  
"Oh, yeah. It'll be awesome! The beach, the surf, the booze,   
the girls!" Leo exclaimed.  
Jed said nothing in response.  
"Shit." Leo muttered.   
Another awkward pause filled the car.  
"Are you really going to be a priest, Jed?" Leo asked.  
"Yes, Leo. I've told you that a million times." Jed sighed.   
How many times would it take for him to convince his best friend of   
that fact?  
"I know, Jed, it's just...I don't know. I don't get it. I   
mean, yeah, in prep school, you were kind of a loner, but you had   
friends, and the girls really dug you."  
Jed couldn't help but to roll his eyes and smirk. "I don't   
expect you to get it, Leo. It's a calling. It's something I'm meant   
to do."  
"Hm. I always saw you in politics or something like that."   
Leo said.  
"Politics?!" Jed exclaimed. "You're my best friend, Leo. You   
know me better than that! I could never be in politics. What makes   
you say something as crazy as that?"  
"I don't know. I just remember how you were when Kennedy was   
assassinated. You followed his presidency, his policies. You were   
really into it. Then, he was killed and.." Leo remarked, trailing  
off   
at the end.  
"Yeah. But, that doesn't make me a politician wanna-be." Jed   
replied soberly.  
"No, but you were in the school senate and you are a great   
speaker. I simply assumed..."  
"Well, prep school is a whole different ballgame," Jed   
interrupted. "Besides, you know what happens when you assume, Leo."  
"Right, right." Leo said.  
Leo pulled his car into a parking space in front of a   
two-story house.  
"Here we are. It's not much, but it's ours for the summer."  
"Looks good. Then again, anything looks good compared to my   
dorm room." Jed chuckled.  
"I hear ya." Leo replied, taking the bags out of the car.  
"We're on the second floor, but it's got a great view of the   
beach. Let's go up and get you settled in."  
The two friends walked upstairs into the apartment. It was   
cozy, but efficient for two bachelors for a summer. There were two   
bedrooms, with a double bed in each room, a beat up old couch and   
chair in the living area space, which led right into a small kitchen   
area.  
"A kitchen, Leo? Wow, I'm impressed!" Jed exclaimed.  
"Oh, well, it came with the place. I didn't plan on using it,   
really. My cooking is horrible. I figured we'd live on take out,   
unless Jenny comes over to cook for us sometime." Leo called out as   
he placed Jed's bags in the bedroom that would be his.  
Jed couldn't help but laugh out loud.  
"You haven't changed a bit, Leo." Jed teased.   
"So, what should we do now?" Leo asked, as he plopped himself   
down on the couch.  
"I don't know." Jed answered.  
"Wanna beer? Or is that not allowed?" Leo questioned Jed.  
"Get me a beer. If I go to hell, so be it." Jed announced.  
"Look out, Jed, you're sounding like a wild man there!" Leo   
taunted.  
"Oh, shut up."  
Leo brought over two bottles of beer and gave one to his best   
friend.  
"Here's to us and an amazing summer!" Leo said, raising his   
bottle.  
"To us and our amazing summer!" Jed repeated, rising to clink   
his bottle against Leo's.

Part Two

Time: July 4, 1966  
Location: Cape Cod, MA   
  
A cornucopia of colors dripped from the clear night sky. The   
view from the beach in Cape Cod, Massachusetts was superb.   
"You know, Leo, in 10 years, our country will be celebrating   
it's bicentennial. Two hundred years of progress and history,   
Leo-astounding." Jed marveled.  
"All I can think about is that in 10 years, I'm gonna be in my   
30s and past my prime." Leo commented, looking at the fireworks.  
"Yeah. Well, some of us will get better with age, Leo."  
"I'm guessing you're not talking about yourself, right?" Leo   
quipped.  
"Be quiet and watch the show." Jed moaned.  
"Actually, I'm gonna head over to the bonfire and see if I can   
find Jenny."  
"O.k. I'll just stay here for a while and soak in the   
atmosphere."  
"Come on, Jed. Come with me." Leo whined.  
"Not now. Bring Jenny back here in a while so I can finally   
meet this wonderful woman."  
"All right. I'll be back in a bit." Leo assured his best   
friend and walked away.  
Jed sat on the warm sand for a while and watched the   
festivities around the bonfire. There were dozens of young people, in   
various stages of dress, dancing and moving around the fire. He tried   
to see if he could locate Leo in the mass of people, but he couldn't.  
A few minutes later, Jed decided to shake the sand out of his   
shorts and take a walk. The air was crisp and the sea air invigorated   
him. Jed's mind was clear and as he walked, he became absorbed in the   
night sky. The stars have always captured his imagination. He   
wondered what it would be like to be up there in the heavens, to be   
able to investigate the stars and the beautiful patterns they made on   
the canvas of the black night. His mind wandered to a few years ago,   
when he heard J.F.K. talk about the U.S. being able to send a man to   
the moon in a decade. Hopefully, he thought, that vision is still   
alive somewhere in the complicated government structure.  
"Jed! Where'd ya go?" he heard Leo calling out to him.  
Jed turned back around and headed back to his friend. When he   
returned, he noticed a lovely young woman with Leo.  
"Jed, where'd ya go? I've been looking for you!" Leo asked.  
"Just went for a walk. Sorry."  
"Well, there's someone I want for you to meet. This is   
Jenny."  
"Good evening, Jenny." Jed said, extending his hand to her.   
"I've heard so much about you. It's a distinct pleasure to meet you."  
Jenny smiled and Jed noticed that he could detect a slight   
flush of pink in her cheeks, despite the darkness. "Thank you, Jed,"   
Jenny replied, taking his hand, "I've heard a great deal about you,   
too. I didn't realize that Leo has been talking about me. Hopefully   
it hasn't been too awful."  
"Oh, I wouldn't say that." Jed remarked, with a grin.  
Leo shot Jed a glance that was clearly a warning to not say   
another word. Jed complied, at least for the moment.  
"Why don't you come over to the fire for a while, Jed?" Jenny   
asked. "There's lots of people there and it's a real good time."  
Jed shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know," he said.  
"Come on, Jed. Don't be a drag." Leo groaned.  
"Oh, all right. For a little bit."  
The party was in full swing when the trio made it's way back   
to the bonfire. The music was blaring, the mood was chaotic and the   
drugs and alcohol were free flowing. Jed planted himself on a patch   
of beach as he watched Leo drink himself to the point where he was   
feeling little pain, or anything else for that matter. Jed couldn't   
remember Leo ever being drunk before. He did not hold his liquor   
well, that was obvious. However, at least he was an amusing drunk to   
watch. Jenny seemed to be taking relatively good care of him, though.  
After about an hour, Jed was just about to collect his   
roommate, when a young woman sat down plopped down next to him on the   
sand.  
"Hey there, how's it going?" she said.  
"Fine. How about you?" Jed replied.  
"Couldn't be better. You look bored."  
"I'm afraid I am bored." Jed remarked.  
"How can you be bored on a night like tonight? It's   
incredible!" the woman shouted, a little too loudly. Apparently, she   
was feeling little pain, as well.  
"I'm not into this kind of stuff, I guess." Jed said quietly.  
"You're not into living life to its fullest and enjoying   
yourself?" she asked.  
"Uh, sure. But, I wouldn't call this living life to its   
fullest." Jed replied.  
"Really, and what exactly would you call it?"  
"I don't know, it seems silly to me."  
"Are you a stiff or what?" the woman responded.  
Jed said nothing in return.  
"God, you are a stiff, aren't you? What's your name, Mr. Dull   
and Boring?"  
"Looks like you've picked out a name for me already, so why   
should I even bother telling you?" Jed answered.  
"Ooh, defensive, too. You don't like people who stand up to   
you. I can tell," she commented.  
"You can't 'tell' anything about me. You don't know a thing   
about me." Jed said defensively.  
"I don't think anyone knows a thing about you. You're too   
cold to let anyone get close to you. Do you even have any friends?"  
"I have friends!" Jed exclaimed.  
"Boy, I feel sorry for them. Must be a challenge."  
"Hey, listen, I didn't invite you over to talk to me, so if   
you're going to continue to insult me, don't, ok?" Jed barked at the   
woman.  
"Fine. I just wanted to see why you thought you were better   
than everyone else here-sitting on your own and waiting for everyone   
to come to you...Life's gonna pass you by if you just sit and wait for   
it to come to you."  
"How old are you?" Jed asked.  
"Nineteen," the woman answered.  
Jed chuckled to himself. "What do you know about life?   
You're just a kid."  
The woman glared at him for a moment, then stood up, albeit in   
a shaky manner. "Listen, pal, I've lived more life in my short   
nineteen years than you could ever have in your....how many years?"  
"Twenty-two," Jed answered.  
"Oh, is that all? I figured you for at least 35."  
Jed knew she meant that as an insult, but he chose to ignore   
it.  
"And, let me guess, you're some big shot ivy leaguer, right?"  
"I go to Notre Dame." Jed told her.  
"Just as bad." she shot back.  
"Ok, look," Jed said, standing up himself and brushing himself   
off, "I'm going over there to get my roommate and bring him home. I'm   
tired of this conversation."  
"Is that what you call this? You're worse off than I thought,   
mister."  
And with that, she was gone and blended back into the group at   
the bonfire.  
Jed shook his head in disbelief. Who the hell did this   
woman...this girl...think she was? Some little hippie drunk telling   
him that he's not capable of living his life to the fullest. How   
naive!  
Jed headed back to the bonfire to get Leo. Hopefully, it   
would not be an all night task...

Part Three

Time: Early AM, July 5, 1966  
Location: Cape Cod, MA   
  
Jed angrily stood up and headed back toward the bonfire in an   
attempt to find Leo and bring him home.  
"Jed, can you give me a hand with Leo?" he heard Jenny ask.   
Jenny was supporting Leo, who was having quite a difficult time   
remaining standing.  
"Hey, Jed!" Leo hollered, putting his arm around his buddy's   
shoulder.  
"Leo . . ." Jed replied and sighed. Jed wasn't exactly in the   
mood to deal with his drunken friend, but he was his best friend. Who   
else could take care of him? Jed couldn't let Jenny do solo duty.  
"Where we going?" Leo asked, with a playful pout on his face.  
"Home. We need to get you to bed."  
Leo put his arm around Jenny and smiled. "Great idea! Why   
didn't I think of that?"  
"Oh, shut up, Leo!" Jenny said, slightly irritated.  
Jed and Jenny manage to get Leo back up to the second floor   
apartment and to move him to his room.  
"Jed," Leo moaned.  
"Yeah?"  
"Is Jenny ok?" Leo asks.  
"She's fine. Don't worry," Jed answers.  
"Tell her I'm sorry."  
"O.k." Jed says as he begins to walk out of the bedroom.  
"And Jed.." Leo calls out to Jed, stopping him in his tracks.  
"Yeah, Leo?"  
"Thanks."  
"No problem, Leo. Get some rest," Jed instructs his friend   
and closes the bedroom door.  
"Is he all right?" Jenny asks, concerned.  
Jed smiles. "He's fine. He may not be so fine in the   
morning, but you know how that is."  
"Yes," Jenny replies softly.  
Jed goes over to the sofa and drops heavily onto the saggy   
cushions.  
"Leo doesn't hold his liquor well, I'm afraid," Jenny offers.  
"Apparently not." Jed stretches out on the couch.  
"Jed, I really appreciate you giving me a hand with Leo   
tonight."  
"It's not big deal. He's my best buddy. That's what we do.   
I'm sure if I were like that, he'd do the same for me."  
"Yeah, but I doubt you'd be like that." Jenny said, sitting   
down on the floor next to Jed. As she sits, she removes her sandals   
and rubs her feet, trying to remove the sand from in between her toes.  
"Hey, I'm not perfect. Ask Leo. I'm sure he'd love to tell   
you about all of my screw-ups-if he hasn't done so already."  
"Leo talks about you all the time. You're like a hero to   
him."   
"I wouldn't go that far..." Jed states humbly.  
"Well, he may never admit it. But, he truly admires you.   
And, who could blame him? You're a scholar, someone with passionate   
beliefs and integrity..." Jenny says, sitting down on the floor next   
to the couch.  
Jed pulls himself up from his reclining position on the couch   
and chuckles out loud. "It's nice to hear that I'm not a total freak   
of nature after all."  
"Freak of..?? What are you talking about?" Jenny questions.  
"Oh, some young woman at the party thought it was her job to   
tell me that I'm boring and out of touch."  
Jenny raises her eyebrows, "Who told you this?"  
"I don't know. She wasn't kind enough to leave her name and I   
wasn't interested enough to ask."  
"Was that the girl who was sitting next to you right before   
you came over?" Jenny asks.  
"Yeah, you know her?"  
"I know of her. Her name is Abbey. She has a reputation of   
telling anyone who will listen what she thinks: regardless of the   
subject. I know her boyfriend more than I know her. Ron is a pretty   
cool guy. He's living in my apartment building for the summer. He's   
very much the big man on campus type, but he's ok. Deep down, he's a   
gentleman, it seems."  
"Well, more power to him. He's going to need all the   
gentlemanly skills he has to keep up with her." Jed states   
emphatically, rolling his eyes.  
"Don't listen to Abbey, Jed," Jenny insists. "She's not used   
to meeting guys like you who are mature and have direction beyond a   
football field, poetry reading or protest march."   
"She just really ticked me off, that's all."  
Jenny sits up a little taller and crosses her arms, "She's   
good at that. If she sees that she 'drew blood' she'll go back for   
more."  
Now it was Jed's turn to raise his eyebrows. "She sounds like   
a barracuda or something."  
"I don't mean to talk badly about her. I don't know her that   
well, so I guess it's not very nice of me, either. But, I only base   
my opinions on actions and words, and I've seen it first hand."  
"Hey, don't defend yourself to me. I was a victim, remember?"   
Jed laughs.  
Jenny laughs out loud in response. "I should get going, it's   
really late."  
Jed rises from the couch. "Do you need a lift home or   
anything?"  
"Nah." Jenny replies,   
"It's too late for you to get home on your own," Jed insists.  
  
As Jenny pulls back on her sandals, she looks up at Jed, "It's   
really ok. I have my car downstairs and my apartment is only about 5   
minutes away. I'll be fine. Thanks, though."  
Jed offers his hand to help Jenny up, "Are you sure?" he asks   
her.  
"Yes, I am," she insists, taking his hand, accepting his   
assistance.  
Jed gives a slight pull and Jenny easily rises from the floor.   
"Thanks, Jed. It was really nice talking to you," Jenny tells   
him.  
Jed looks down and notices that her hand is still in his.   
Then, he notices, he feels a little uncomfortable. He immediately lets   
go and stuffs his hands in his shorts pockets.  
"Yeah, same here." Jed replies.  
"Good night. I'll stop by and check in on Leo in the   
morning."  
"He'll appreciate that, even if his head is in the bowl." Jed   
says with a smile.  
"Ugh. Good night, Jed." Jenny says and walks out the door.  
Jed stands in the middle of the room with his hands still in   
his pockets.   
Why did he feel uncomfortable just then?   
"Jed, you've finally lost your mind altogether" he said to   
himself out loud and headed off to bed. He thought he'd better get   
some sleep, as the morning promised to be full of excitement from Leo   
and his hangover.

Part Four

Time: July 5, 1966--Morning  
Location: Cape Cod, MA   
  
Jed rolled over in his bed and peeked through the slits of his   
eyes to try to make out what time it was on his watch. Almost 7:30.   
He had just gone to bed a few hours ago. Maybe if he closed his eyes   
and tried to ignore the sunlight that was obnoxiously shining in his   
eyes, he could fall back to sleep.  
The loud flushing sound from the bathroom, though, had other   
ideas for Jed. He knew that Leo was probably in there feeling the   
effects from last night's revelry. Jed also knew that he should get   
up and see if his friend was all right.  
Jed quietly made his way to the bathroom. Upon entering, he   
saw Leo splashing his face with water from the sink.  
"You ok, Leo?" Jed asked.  
"Jesus! Scare me half to death!" Leo exclaimed. "Don't sneak   
up on me like that, Jed!"  
"I wasn't sneaking, Leo," Jed replied, trying to restrain his   
amusement at his friend's reaction. "So, really, how are you   
feeling?"  
"I'm ok." Leo said half-heartedly.   
"You're ok," Jed repeated, sounding unconvinced.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"  
"I sorta expected you to be puking your guts out in the bowl   
over there, after last night."  
Leo shrugged his shoulders. "Last night was no big deal." He   
moved past his friend and headed for the kitchen.  
Jed remained at the bathroom door for a moment. "You were   
pretty drunk last night."  
"So?" Leo called out from the kitchen.   
Jed finally followed Leo into the kitchen. "I just   
thought..."  
"Jed, I was drunk, so what?" Leo asks, with a hint of   
irritation in his voice. He started looking through the cupboards to   
see if there was anything to eat in the apartment.  
"Nothing. Forget it." Jed said. He didn't want to start an   
argument with his best friend.  
"And Jenny?" Leo asked.  
"Jenny? What about her?" Jed responded, a little too quickly   
and defensively.  
Leo kept rifling through the kitchen. "What happened to her?   
She get home ok?"  
"Oh," Jed said with a sigh. "I had to help her get you back   
here last night. You had a hard time staying standing," he continued.  
"Oh," Leo responded quietly, stopping his search for food.  
"She was fine, Leo. Don't worry. She said she'd stop by this   
morning to see you."  
"Oh, ok," Leo said. "Did you two get a chance to talk?"  
"Uh, yeah," Jed replied. That uneasy feeling was creeping   
back in to him. What was going on with that, anyway? "She stuck   
around for a few minutes after I got you into bed."  
"Cool. So you two got a chance to get to know each other   
better."  
"Just a little," Jed said.   
"She's great, isn't she?" Leo asked with a smile.  
For a split second, Jed felt his whole body tense up. "Yeah,   
Leo. She is great."  
"I knew the two of you would hit it off. I was hoping that   
would be the case. After all, I can't have my best girl and my best   
friend hate each other's guts."  
Jed thought to himself that Leo wouldn't have to worry about   
that....  
It was probably Jed's imagination, but he could have sworn   
that he felt something-well-just something between he and Jenny last   
night. The way they talked so easily; the way she was so relaxed   
around him; the way he felt when he touched her hand...  
"Hey, buddy? You with me?" Leo asked Jed.  
"Huh, what?" Jed said, not quite hearing his friend.  
"Hey, man, you were a million miles away. Maybe I should be   
asking you if you're ok," Leo chuckled.  
"I'm fine. Sorry. Still not completely awake, I guess." Jed   
answered uneasily.  
"Ok," Leo said. "Damn, not a thing in this house and I'm   
starving!"   
A knock on the door managed to distract Leo from his growling   
stomach for a moment. As Leo went to answer the door, Jed decided to   
claim the couch before Leo got back. Reclining back on the couch, Jed   
closed his eyes. Jed didn't even hear Leo open the door.  
"Ron! Come on in!" Leo said. "Jed, there's some people here   
I want you to meet."  
So much for getting the couch...  
Jed opened his eyes and saw two people standing in front of   
him. Upon the sight of one of them, he said immediately upright.  
"Jed, these are some friends of mine. This is Ron and his   
girlfriend, Abbey."  
Ron offered his hand to Jed. Jed accepted it for a handshake.   
However, he couldn't help but glare at Abbey. That was the girl who   
verbally attacked him at the party last night!  
"Glad to meet you, Jed." Ron said earnestly.  
"Same here," Jed said hesitantly.  
"This is my girlfriend, Abbey," Ron introduced.  
"We've met," Abbey said coolly.  
"You have?" Ron and Leo said simultaneously.  
"Yes, we have." Jed answered in a slow, deliberate tone.  
"When?" Leo asked, obviously confused. "You just got here the   
other day!"  
"Jed and I met at the party last night. He's the one I was   
telling you about last night, Ron." Abbey stated casually.  
"Oh," Ron said uncomfortably.  
"Didn't get enough digs in when you talked to me, so you had   
to continue it with your boyfriend?" Jed snapped defensively.  
"See what I mean? He's uptight and defensive."  
"Abbey..." Ron sighed.  
"No, Ron! I was trying to be nice last night and he got all   
snotty on me."  
"You were trying to....are you kidding?" Jed marveled. "You   
came over to me and started insulting me! If that's what you call   
'trying to be nice', I'd be quite curious to see what you were like if   
you were trying to be nasty!"  
Abbey glared at Jed, while Ron and Leo looked at one another,   
not knowing what to do or say next.  
"If you will excuse me," Jed said and started to head toward   
his bedroom.  
"That's right, run back into your shell, Mr. Notre Dame!"  
Jed slammed the door  
"Abbey! What the hell is with you!?" Ron asked his girlfriend.  
"I don't know. He bugs me. He thinks he's better than we   
are. I can't stand people like that."  
"Sounds like someone else I know..." a voice calls from the   
apartment door.  
Leo, Ron and Abbey turn around and find Jenny standing at the   
door with an armful of groceries in her hand.  
"Jenny! What are you doing here?" Leo asked, taking the   
groceries from her.  
"I brought you guys some food. I noticed you didn't have any   
last night when I was here." Jenny said.  
"You're a lifesaver, babe!" Leo exclaimed, dumping the bags on   
the kitchen table.  
"You know, Abbey, before you start judging people, you should   
start to get to know them first." Jenny said confidently.  
"Mind your own business, Jenny," Abbey replied, annoyed.  
"I'm just saying that I don't think you have a right to say   
anything about a person whom you don't know at all."  
"And you know this guy? Leo just said that he's only been   
here a couple of days," Abbey challenged.  
"I've talked to him.."  
"So have I..." Abbey interrupted.  
"You insulted him." Jenny jumped right back in. "You didn't   
try to get to know him. You were too busy playing lawyer, judge and   
jury, Miss High and Mighty. I'm simply telling you that before you   
convict a man to being a creep, you should at least attempt to find   
out if he really is one. I don't think you would like anyone doing   
that to you, Abbey." Jenny paused for a second before continuing,   
"But, then again, I don't think you need to worry about that. You   
give those who don't know you, and even those of us who do, plenty of   
ammunition to make an informed decision that you are a bitch."  
A stunned silence filled the room.  
"Leo, where is he?" Jenny asked.  
"In his room. I'll take care of the groceries."   
Jenny left Leo's guests to Leo and made her way to Jed's room.   
She knocked on his door.  
"Leo, if you think I'm coming back out there..." Jed started.  
"Jed, it's me, Jenny. Can I come in?"  
She didn't hear him say 'yes', but she didn't hear him say   
'no', either. So, she opened the door, let herself in and found Jed   
sitting on his bed.  
"Hey," she said quietly, closing the door behind her.  
"Hey," Jed answered.  
"You all right?" she asked, sitting beside him.  
"Yeah," Jed replied sadly.  
"Well, at least this time, you got a word in edgewise!" Jenny   
said with a small laugh.  
"Right," Jed said, rolling his eyes.  
"You have to stand up to people like that, Jed. Don't let   
them walk all over you. I don't know what Abbey's deal is with   
you-but there are tons of people like that in the world. You can't   
let them make you feel that you are a lesser person. You're so much   
better than that."  
She took Jed's hand in hers. Jed couldn't even look at her.   
That weird feeling was flooding him once more. He could barely   
breath.   
"Jed? You ok?" Jenny asked with genuine concern.  
"Uh, yeah," Jed managed to stammer.  
"Good. I brought some food over. I'm gonna make some   
breakfast. Come on out and have some with us, will you?"  
Jed could only nod his head.  
"Great," she leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the   
cheek. Jed was sure that his face was about eighteen shades of   
scarlet.  
Jenny just sat next to Jed for a moment in silence. Her hand   
was still in his. Now, it was Jenny's turn to feel uncomfortable.  
"Well," she said, practically jumping to her feet, "I should   
go get breakfast started. I make killer pancakes, so hurry up!"   
"Ok, I will." Jed said with a smile.  
Jenny walked out of Jed's room and shut the door behind her.   
She leaned up against the door for a moment, trying to collect her   
thoughts. She noticed Ron and Abbey were gone and Leo was in the   
kitchen, putting the food away.  
"Is he ok?" Leo asked.  
"Huh?"  
"Is he ok?" Leo repeated.  
"Oh. Jed? He's fine. Just fine." she said absently.  
"Good. Ron had just stopped by to bring me my wallet. I   
guess I dropped it at the party last night. He's an o.k. guy. I   
don't know what the hell the deal is with Abbey, though."  
"I don't know. There's something about Jed she doesn't like."  
"I have no idea what it could be. Can you think of a single   
thing to dislike about him, at least only after knowing him for only a   
short time."  
Jenny smiled slightly. "Nope. I can't think of single thing,   
Leo."  
"Right...now, how about those killer pancakes."  
Jenny sighed and smiled, "Right. Coming right up!"

Part Five

Time: July 5, 1966--Afternoon  
Location: Cape Cod, MA   
  
All through breakfast, Jed could barely look at Jenny, because   
every time he did, he'd feel a little sick to his stomach.   
"This cannot be happening to me!" he thought silently to   
himself, as though he were trying to will himself out of the feelings   
that were taking over deep inside of him.  
"Jed? What's the matter? You don't like the pancakes?" Jenny   
asked.  
"Oh, no, it's not that. I'm just not hungry," Jed replied.  
"You're crazy! These are the best!" Leo exclaimed, taking   
another plateful.  
"I can't believe you're eating like this," Jenny said. "After   
the condition you were in last night, I figured you'd be a little   
under the weather."  
Leo frowned slightly as he reached for the syrup, "You know,   
you're the second person who's told me that. Was I that bad last   
night?"  
Jed and Jenny sat in silence, neither of them knowing how to   
respond to the question.  
"Come on guys, you make it seem like it's a big deal. It's   
not, ok? I don't drink every day. I just like having fun every once   
in a while. Don't look so serious, ok?" Leo assured them.  
Neither Jed nor Jenny answered.  
"Jed, is it about what happened earlier?" Jenny asked.  
Jed looked up from his plate, his eyes about a mile wide. Was   
it when she sat next to him? When her hand lingered in his? Of   
course it was. How could she ask such a question? And, in front of   
Leo, no less!  
"Aw, hell, Jed, don't worry about Abbey. She's a little big   
for her britches, that's all." Leo mumbled, his mouth full of   
pancakes.  
"That's what I tried telling him before," Jenny replied with a   
small smile.  
Ah, so that's what she was referring to..."Of course it would   
be, you idiot," Jed scolded himself quietly.  
"I know," Jed answered. "I think all the travel and   
excitement has just got me a bit worn out. I'm sorry if I'm bad   
company. I'll clear the dishes." Jed stood up and gathered some of   
the dishes and started toward the sink.  
"I think I'm gonna go get a little more shut eye. I guess I'm   
a little more tired than I thought I was." Leo said with a yawn. He   
looked at Jenny and smiled, "You wanna join me?"  
Jed stopped in his tracks at the sink. His heart jumped to   
his throat at the thought of Leo and Jenny in bed together. He took a   
slow deep breath inward and tried to shake the image from his head.  
"I think I should help clean up, first. You go ahead, I'll be   
in there in a few minutes."  
"Don't worry about it," Jed heard himself say. "You cooked,   
I'll clean."  
"I don't mind, really. I made this mess, I won't let you   
clean it up by yourself." Jenny argued.  
Leo stood up and cleared his plates to the sink. "Jeez, Jed.   
You keep doing things like this and you're going to start making me   
look really bad."  
Jed looked away from his best friend and starting doing the   
dishes. "Sorry, Leo. My mom raised me this way"  
"Remind me to tell your mom what a gentleman you are," Leo   
said with a slight laugh. "I'm going back to bed for a while." He   
gave Jenny a kiss on the cheek. "Will I see you soon?"  
"Yes, now off to bed with you." Jenny replied with a giggle.  
With Leo gone, Jenny and Jed worked in silence in the kitchen.   
The table was cleared and Jed washed the dishes, while Jenny dried   
them. After a bit of time in this silence, Jenny finally broke the   
silence.  
"Are you going to tell me what's bothering you?" Jenny asked   
quietly.  
"Nothing," Jed answered, as convincingly as he could.  
"Come on, Jed. I know something's bothering you. You can   
tell me."  
Jed said nothing and continued with the dishes.  
"Fine, if that's the way you want it, be that way," Jenny said   
with an obvious tone of irritation.  
"Fine," Jed replied.  
The dishes were finished in silence and they started putting   
them away. Each of them would look at the other, but not say a word.   
As they both reached into the dish rack to get a dish to put away,   
they both grabbed the same dish. Each of them pulled away at the same   
time and the dish went crashing to the floor. Jenny yelped in   
surprise at the loud crash.  
"Everything ok in there?" Leo called out from his room.  
"Fine," Jed answered angrily. "I'm just a klutz, that's all!"  
"Some things never change, pal!" Leo responded. "Now keep it   
down out there. I'm trying to get some sleep in here!"  
Jenny was already kneeling on the floor, starting to pick up   
pieces of the dish. Jed bent down to give a hand.  
"Are you ok? Did you get hit by any of the pieces?" Jed asked   
with genuine concern.  
"I'm fine, Jed." Jenny answered quietly.  
"Are you sure?"  
"I'm sure. Thanks."  
As they finished picking up the pieces of the dish, Jenny   
looked at Jed with a look of surprise.  
"Jed! Your hand!"  
Jed looked down and noticed a small trail of blood making it's   
way down his right hand and toward his arm.  
"Must have got a piece of the china in there. It's no big   
deal." Jed said, heading for the sink.  
"Let me help you," Jenny offered.  
"It's ok, really," While he wanted to be close to Jenny   
again, Jed thought that wasn't such a great idea anymore.  
"Stop being so stubborn and let me look at it!"  
Jenny took a look at the cut, which was minor. She started   
washing it out and bandaging it.  
"You don't have to do this," Jed said uncomfortably.  
"Be quiet," Jenny replied.  
In a few moments, Jenny was almost done taking care of Jed's   
hand.  
"There, all set," she said, putting the finishing touches on   
his bandage.  
"Thank you, Jenny. You are very kind."  
"It's nothing," Jenny said, blushing slightly.  
"Yes it is. It is a lot," Jed emphasized. "It's more than   
you know."  
Suddenly, Jed felt empowered by those words. Any knowledge of   
common sense or reason went flying out the kitchen window. Jed took   
Jenny by the hand, pulled her to him and kissed her with all the   
feeling he had inside of him.  
Jenny could do nothing but surrender to his kiss. She wrapped   
her arms around him and gave in to the amazing sensations she was   
experiencing. For some reason, she knew it would come to this. She   
knew that she should stop him, but she couldn't, because she wanted it   
just as much as Jed apparently did.  
Then, just as suddenly, Jed backed away.  
"My God, what have I done?" Jed said, his voice breaking.   
"I'm sorry, Jenny. I am so sorry!"  
"Jed?" Jenny said, confused.  
"I'm so sorry," Jed repeated and practically ran out the door.  
Jed ran down the beach until no air could get into his lungs.   
He wasn't sure how far he had gone, but he knew he could go no   
further. At that point, he fell to his knees, gasping for air. He   
looked up at the cloudless morning sky.  
"Dear God. Please, you must help me." Jed called out in a   
pleading voice, still gasping slightly for air. "Forgive me and help   
me understand what is happening to me. I want to answer your call. I   
am devoted to you and your word. But, these feelings...I've never had   
to deal with them before. Show me what I should do."  
Jed was now able to get in a few deep breaths. With each   
breath, his frustration grew.  
"Why now? Why her? Of all the people in the world, why her?"   
he angrily cried out. "She belongs to Leo! He's my best friend. How   
could I betray him?"  
He took in another deep breath or two.  
"Please, help me, Lord. Guide me through this...I don't   
understand...I don't understand.."  
Jed collapsed on the sand and started to sob. It was the only   
thing he could do that seemed to make any sense at that moment....

Part Six

Time: July 5, 1966-early evening  
Location: Cape Cod, MA   
  
After spending a day wandering the shore, Jed was still no   
better off than he was when he made his hasty exit from Leo's place   
earlier that day. He knew that he couldn't go back there. He   
couldn't see Jenny again-not after what he did. Mostly, he was   
ashamed and just knew he couldn't face his best friend.  
Now, Jed was in town, trying to figure out what he should do.   
He had no money to get a train ticket back to school, and he   
certainly wasn't going to call his parents for the cash. He could   
just hear his father's indignant tone and probably a hint of   
satisfaction in his voice at Jed's failings in Massachusetts. After   
all, his dad didn't even want him to go on this trip. Wouldn't it   
just thrill him if he called home and said that he had to leave?  
As the sun began to set over Cape Cod, Jed found himself in   
front of a church. He stood in front of the building, debating on   
whether or not he should go in. At this point, he was so confused, he   
wasn't sure if he could make a rational decision about much of   
anything. However, something drew him inside.  
Jed entered the church and immediately felt a sense of   
disappointment. For some reason, he had expected that by simply   
entering the sanctuary of the church, his mind would be less burdened.   
Jed chuckled at how truly ignorant he could be.  
What Jed did welcome was the silence and beauty of this place.   
The stained glass windows made beautiful multi-colored etchings with   
the sun on the floor. While his burdens may not have been lessened   
right away, Jed did feel a sense of calm. The church always gave him   
that sense of peace. In a way, he almost felt at home.  
There was no one in the building with him, and Jed was glad   
for this. He walked down the main aisle toward the altar. Along the   
way, he noted the various statues and scenes of the saints and the   
holy family. He looked at the each of the Stations of the Cross   
intently. This is what he was supposed to be dedicating his life to,   
and up until now, he had no doubts or reservations. Now, he felt   
small at the numerous pairs of "eyes" looking upon him in their stony   
judgment.  
Once he reached the first aisle of seats, he took a seat and   
took in a deep breath.  
"I've been praying all day, God, and I still don't have any   
answers as to why you could allow something like this to happen," Jed   
said aloud, his voice echoing throughout the hallowed halls of the   
holy building. "Haven't I been doing a good job preparing to serve   
You? Haven't I shown my commitment to You? Do you feel that it is   
necessary to test me; is that it?"   
"God tests us all the time, my son."  
Jed quickly turned to see a priest at one of the side doors,   
presumably from one of the side preparation rooms.  
"Father, I didn't know you were here," Jed said, rising out of   
his seat.  
"Take a seat, my son," the older man instructed, pointing back   
to where Jed was sitting before.  
Jed complied silently.  
"I didn't mean to overhear your conversation, but I was just   
coming in to get ready for daily Mass," the priest said, taking a seat   
next to Jed.   
Jed sat in the pew in silence, barely able to look at the man   
of the cloth. Jed felt even more humiliated sitting next to someone   
who has taken the vows.  
"Is there something I can help you with?" the priest asked.  
Jed finally looked up at him. "I need to make confession," he   
told him.  
"Well, that's one of the things I do here," the priest replied   
with a smile, "Since we are alone, I think that we can chat right   
here, if that's all right with you."  
"That's fine, father," Jed answered quietly.  
"Well then, let's begin."  
Jed crossed himself and started, "Forgive me father, for I   
have sinned. It has been two weeks since my last confession. In that   
time, I have used the name of the Lord in vain once and..." Jed   
paused.  
"And?" the priest asked.  
"Kissed my best friend's girl and had second thoughts of   
taking the vows of priesthood," Jed continued, mortified.  
"I see," he replied. "How long have you been studying, son?"  
"Two years, father. I'm going into my third year at Notre   
Dame in the fall."  
"Notre Dame, an excellent school," the elder stated.  
"Yes, sir."   
"How long have you wanted to be a priest?"  
"A while, sir."  
"The priesthood is a serious undertaking, my boy. I'm sure   
you are aware of that," noted the priest.  
"Of course, father. That is why I am so confused."  
"This girl, have you known her long?"  
"No sir, just a few days. I can't explain it. I've never had   
these feelings for a woman before. I mean, I've had crushes when I   
was younger, but it was nothing like this. I thought I was devoted to   
God, and now this..." Jed trailed off.  
"Do you think you aren't devoted to God if you have feelings   
for a woman?"  
Jed smiled slightly and continued, "Well, the last time I   
checked, it isn't exactly accepted for a priest to be involved in a   
relationship outside of the church."  
"Well, no. But, the call to be a priest is not an easy   
one...what is your name, son, if I may ask."  
"Josiah, sir."  
"The call to be a priest is not an easy one. It requires a   
full commitment, and a great deal of sacrifice."  
"I know, father."  
"I'm afraid you don't, Josiah. You can never understand until   
you take the vows. You can have no reservations. If you do, they   
will haunt you forever. Earlier, I heard you ask God if He was   
testing you, and I told you that God tests us all the time. Is he   
testing you? You bet he is. He wants to make sure that you are ready   
to make this commitment. But, even if you weren't preparing to take   
the vows, God will test you over and over. It is not for you to   
question Him. You may want to, but you will never get the answer you   
want. Oh, you may get an answer, but most people are either not   
prepared for it or recognize it when it is provided. So, you've been   
praying all day and you feel you don't have an answer. Maybe God has   
been giving you answers since you've arrived, and you haven't been   
listening."  
Jed sat and said nothing.  
"I don't know you well, Josiah, but it seems to me as though   
you have many gifts and a large capacity to love. God knows that.   
But perhaps God feels that you can use your gifts in another way   
besides taking the vows. You can serve God in so many other ways,   
Josiah. Don't forget that."  
"But, I've been preparing for so long..."  
"I realize that, but if you are serious about taking the vows,   
you must go through this period of doubt and determine if it makes   
your will stronger to become a priest or if you need to choose a   
different path."  
Jed nodded in agreement.  
"Now," the priest continued, "your major problem is your   
feelings for this girl. You know that if she's your friend's   
girlfriend, it is a sin for you to be with her. She may not be   
married, but if she's committed, you must not pursue her. You need to   
find out if she's truly committed, or if that these feelings for this   
girl are simply a way for you discover your true path. Perhaps she is   
the one, perhaps not. If you know in your heart that she belongs to   
him, you must move on. You cannot run from this, Josiah. This is the   
first of many challenges that lie before you as you travel through   
life. Learn from them and make yourself a better man."  
"Thank you, father, for listening and for giving me such sound   
advice."  
"Your welcome, Josiah. Now, say two Our Fathers and 2 Hail   
Marys. But, most of all, hear the words I have told you and live   
them. I must get to preparing the church. Please, stay and pray if   
you will. I will leave you alone. God bless you, my son," the priest   
told him, patting Jed on the shoulder.  
"Thank you again, father," Jed replied. As the priest left to   
tend to his business, Jed got on his knees, closed his eyes and began   
to pray silently.  
After a few moments, he felt a presence beside him. He opened   
his eyes, expecting to find the priest next to him once more.  
However, he found Abigail sitting beside him.  
"Abbey!" Jed said, a little louder than he should have,   
considering he was in a church.  
"Jed, keep your voice down!" Abbey scolded in a loud whisper.   
"We're in church!"  
"Oh, sorry," Jed replied quietly. He sat back up on the pew.   
"What are you doing here?"  
Abbey gave him an annoyed look and answered, "I'm here for   
Mass, why else do you think?"   
Jed shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Didn't expect to   
see you in church."  
"Why not? You don't think I pray?"  
Jed sighed, "I don't know what to think."  
Abbey rolled her eyes, "Your problem is that you think too   
much."  
Jed glanced over at Abbey, "I know."  
"So, do you go to Mass often?" Abbey asked. "Oh, wait, you go   
to Notre Dame, so I guess that Mass is pretty much a given, huh?"  
He couldn't contain a small grin at this question. "Well, yes,   
you could say that."  
"I try to go to Mass every week," Abbey told him.  
Jed raised his eyebrows.  
"Another shocker for you, eh, Notre Dame?" Abbey asked with a   
smile.  
"Nothing about you should shock me, I guess."  
"I guess not."  
"I'm studying pre-med, I need something to keep me sane. Mass   
helps me to stay grounded. It a source of peacefulness for me."  
"Yes," Jed agreed, "the church has a way of doing that for   
people."  
"It gives me answers when there aren't any. There are so many   
questions and so few answers. That's why I come here. Cause I know   
that books, medicine, whatever, aren't gonna give me all the answers   
in life."  
Jed nodded in agreement.  
"Is that why you came here? Are you looking for answers,   
Jed?"  
"Yeah." Jed said.  
"I thought a know-it-all like you had all the answers," Abbey   
chuckled.  
"A know-it-all like me doesn't even come close to having the   
answers, Abbey."  
"Well, maybe your not hopeless after all," Abbey said, looking   
ahead at the altar. "So, what questions do you have...Josiah, isn't   
it?"  
"I'd prefer to keep them to myself, thank you."  
"Oh, of course."  
The two sat in silence for a few moments. They were still   
alone in the church, despite the proximity of the start of Mass.  
"So, what are you studying, Notre Dame?"  
Jed did not answer for a few moments.  
"What, you don't want to tell me?" Abbey asked in a playfully   
defensive tone.  
"No."  
"So, spill it!" Abbey said loudly.  
"Ssh!" Jed reminded her.  
"Sorry," Abbey replied.  
"I'm studying to be a priest," Jed whispered.  
Abbey sat back in the pew in stunned silence.  
"Well, Notre Dame, now I'm the one who's shocked."  
Jed couldn't help but to smile a little.  
"Are you staying for Mass?" Abbey asked in a low whisper.  
"Yeah," Jed answered.  
"O.k." Abbey said.  
With that, the organ from the back of the church began to play   
and the two young people stood as the priest made his way to the altar   
to begin daily Mass.

Part Seven

Time: July 5, 1966-evening  
Location: Cape Cod, MA   
  
As always, Mass provided solace and respite for Jed from the   
otherwise tumultuous world. For those 45 minutes, Jed was able to   
escape and rest his troubles on a higher power.  
What astounded him was that sitting next to him was a young   
woman with whom, before now, few, if any, kind words were shared.   
However, Jed tried to focus his efforts on the virtues of forgiveness   
and compassion. He didn't know Abbey very well, so it would be easy   
for him to pass judgment upon her based upon their brief, albeit   
passionate discussions.   
When the last chord of the organ sounded throughout the   
church, Jed knelt back down and took a few additional moments for   
silent prayer, trying to prepare himself for the task he knew he had   
to accomplish. He had to go and talk to Jenny-and to Leo. He had to   
sort out his feelings, whatever they were.  
After a few minutes, Jed stood up and prepared to leave. He   
was surprised to still see Abbey standing at the back of the church.  
"Are you waiting for me?" Jed asked Abbey.  
"Not exactly," Abbey replied uncomfortably.   
"Then why are you still here?"  
Abbey shrugged, "I don't know."  
The two of them stood at the church doors in awkward silence.  
"Are you really going to be a priest?" Abbey asked sincerely,   
with no hint of sarcasm. Actually, she sounded almost in awe.  
Jed sighed softly, "That seems to be the most popular response   
I have whenever I tell anyone of my plans."  
"Well, are you?" she asked again.  
Jed hung his head, "I don't know anymore." He opened the   
doors of the church and headed outside.  
Abbey was right on his heels, "What do you mean, you don't   
know anymore?"   
Jed sat on the stairs. "It means exactly what it means: I   
don't know anymore."  
"Being a priest is a wonderful aspiration, Jed. Actually, I   
admire you for your choice."  
Jed looked up at her in disbelief.  
"You believe in something, Jed...enough to make a commitment   
to it," she said to him. "There aren't a lot of people in this world   
who have their head screwed on straight enough to make that type of   
commitment."  
"Well, I don't think that my head is screwed on straight,   
either. Sorry to disappoint you...or maybe that would please you,   
considering our brief, yet illustrious history," replied Jed   
sarcastically.  
"There's no need to be sarcastic," Abbey remarked, taking a   
seat on the steps next to him.  
"You've been abrasive and sarcastic to me since the moment we   
met! I think I have a right to doubt your sincerity."  
Abbey shook her head in exasperation. "Think what you want,   
Jed. I'm not going to defend myself to you. My point is this,   
whatever it is that is making you waver on your commitment, it had   
better be damn important."  
Jed made no comment at this.  
"So, what I want to know is what is so important that you   
would consider giving up your life's dream?"  
Jed glared at Abbey. "Abbey, I don't want to discuss this with   
you, all right? I am entitled to some privacy."  
"It's a girl, isn't it?"  
Jed looked away quickly.  
"It is a girl...is she at school? Is that why you're moping   
about?" Abbey pressed.  
"No."  
Abbey looked confused, but continued on her quest for   
information. "It's someone from here...but you've only been here for a   
few days, and you certainly didn't make yourself available at the   
party last night."   
Jed stood up and started down the stairs, "I'm not having this   
conversation with you."  
Abbey stood up on the stairs, her face showing a revelation.   
"Oh, God...it's her...you've fallen for her."   
Jed stopped in his tracks at the bottom of the stairs. "Her   
who?" he demanded.  
"You know exactly who I mean!" Abbey exclaimed. "You've got   
the hots for Jenny."  
Jed's face flushed a deep red and he looked away from Abbey.  
"Don't bother trying to deny it Jed Bartlet, your face tells   
the whole story. Man, when you get yourself into a bind, you make it   
a whopper."  
"Thanks for the commentary. I'm going home." Jed started   
down the road.  
"She's not the one, Jed!" Abbey called out.  
"Excuse me?" Jed replied, turning back around. "You know   
nothing about this, so please keep your opinions to yourself."  
Abbey started down the stairs and walked toward Jed. "First,   
she's Leo's girl. You couldn't do that to him, no matter how raging   
your suppressed hormones might be."  
Jed clenched his hands into tight fists. "You are out of   
line, Abigail!" he yelled angrily.  
"Second," Abbey continued, not dissuaded, "she's not good for   
you. You need more than what she can give you."  
"Oh, really? And you are an expert at this?" Jed asked   
incredulously.  
"Your male ego may want a woman who appears strong, yet is   
emotionally weak, but your brain will want more, Jed. You're an   
intelligent man with strong ideals. Don't settle for the first girl   
that comes along. You want someone who can challenge you. Someone   
who can call your bluff. Someone who will make you think."  
"You have no idea about what I want, now if you'll excuse me,   
Abbey, I'm going home." With that, Jed made his way down the street   
once more.  
"Don't go back into your shell now, Notre Dame! I was just   
beginning to think that there's hope for you as a person after all!"   
Abbey called out. But, Jed was gone around the corner.  
Walking down the street back to the apartment, Jed muttered to   
himself all the way home. Once he reached the apartment, he stood at   
the entryway trying to summon his courage. He thought of the words   
the priest spoke to him and Jed knew that he had to go forward. He   
had no idea about what he was going to do or say, but he had to face   
this head on.  
Jed managed to make it up to the apartment without chickening   
out. He opened the door and went inside. Upon entering, he saw Leo   
sitting at the kitchen table, sort of hunched over in his chair. On   
the table was an empty liquor bottle.   
At the sound of the closing door, Leo looked up at his best   
friend. "You're back," he mumbled.  
"Yeah," Jed replied.  
"Well, I was wondering when I would see you." Leo's words   
were slurred a little and his face was flushed.  
Jed stood in silence, unsure of what to say to his best   
friend.  
"I don't get it, Jed...I didn't think priests were the type of   
guys to steal their best friend's girlfriend."  
"Leo..."  
"Tell me, Jed, is this a last fling before you take the vows?"   
Leo asked bitterly.  
"Leo..."  
"I wanna know, Jed!!!" Leo yelled, trying to stand, but   
wobbling considerably.  
Jed rushed over to help his friend, but Leo pushed him away.  
"Get your damn hands off of me, traitor!"  
"I'm sorry, Leo!" Jed replied. "Please, you have to let me   
explain."  
Leo stumbled in to the living room and fell onto the couch.   
"Explain? I've already had an explanation, Jed. I really don't need   
to hear another one, if you don't mind."  
"What did she tell you?" Jed said, almost in a whisper.  
"She told me she was confused. She told me that she didn't   
know exactly what was going on. She told me that the two of you   
kissed in my kitchen and that you took off." Leo put his head in his   
hands. "Is that about it, or did she leave out any details, Jed."  
Jed sat in the chair across from Leo. "That's about it."  
"Oh, well, that's good, because I'd hate to think that you   
slept with my girlfriend on my kitchen table," Leo snarled.  
Jed sighed.  
Leo looked up at Jed and glared at him. "I oughta beat the   
shit out of you, man."  
"Yeah, you have every right to feel that way," Jed agreed.  
"Why Jed? You've had everything you've wanted in your life.   
Money, good schooling...it wasn't enough? Ok, maybe you didn't get   
enough affection from your folks. Are you trying to make up for it   
now, Jed? You don't have enough in your privileged life that you   
gotta try to take something of mine?"  
"It's not like that, Leo. I don't even know what happened   
and..."  
"Do you love her?" Leo interrupted.  
"I have no idea, Leo. I've never been in love before. I just   
met her."  
"Well, I love her, Jed! I love her!" Leo barked, and then   
broke down into sobs.  
Jed moved over to kneel in front of his friend, knowing that   
he very well may get punched in the face. "Leo, have you told her   
that? Have you told her that you love her?"  
"No. It's not easy for me to say that. I've never told   
anyone that before in my life."  
"Leo, you've got to tell her. You need to let her know how   
you really feel," Jed told his buddy.  
"Well, it doesn't matter now, because she's in love with you!"  
Jed swallowed hard. "Did she tell you that?"  
Leo sighed. "No. But, she didn't have to."  
"Leo, you need to talk to her. You can't let it go like   
this."  
"She's interested in YOU, Jed. She kissed you!"  
"Well, I kissed her. But that doesn't mean anything," Jed   
encouraged.  
"It didn't mean anything to you?" Leo asked.  
Jed made no reply.  
"Right," Leo said.  
"Leo, you won't know anything without talking to her. You can   
be pissed at me all you want. But, don't take it out on her. Don't   
let her walk away without finding out the truth."  
"I don't know..." Leo responded.  
"But, you can't talk to her like this. You need a shower and   
a shave and some coffee."  
"I need to think on it, Jed."  
"Where's Jenny now?" Jed asked.  
"I don't know. She ran off hours ago."   
"O.k." Jed said. "I'm sure she'll come back."  
"I don't think so. I said some mean things."  
Jed moved up onto the couch and sat beside Leo. "You can't   
blame her for this, Leo. This is all my fault."  
Leo slumped back into the couch. "I don't know, Jed. I just   
need some time."  
"Ok. How about I get you some coffee and you go get that   
shower?"  
"There's no coffee in the apartment."  
"It's ok, I'll run down the street and get some, ok? You need   
help getting to the shower?"  
Leo stood up, a bit shaky. "Hey, I may be drunk, but I'm not   
falling down drunk. I can handle it."  
"Fine," Jed replied.  
Leo started to make his way to the bathroom, but stopped for a   
moment. "This doesn't mean I'm not pissed at you anymore, Jed."  
"Yeah, I know." Jed answered.  
Jed headed back out into town and went to the local shop to   
pick up the coffee and a few other items. He turned around to leave,   
when he bumped into a person in front of him.  
"Wow. Sorry, didn't mean to do that," Jed exclaimed, bending   
down to pick up the fallen items from the parcels. "I can be such a   
klutz."  
"Hey, Jed."  
Jed looked up to see Jenny standing in front of him. He stuck   
the items back in the paper bags and stood up quickly.  
"Jenny, hey," Jed said uncomfortably.  
"Can we talk?" she asked.  
Jed scuffed his feet awkwardly on the tiled floor. "I'm not   
sure that's such a great idea. Leo is home waiting for you."  
"That's fine, but I think we need to talk first. Can we go   
outside, please? I'd prefer not to have this talk in the middle of   
the grocers."  
"All right," Jed acquiesced. "Let's go sit on the bench   
outside."

Part Eight

Time: July 5, 1966-night  
Location: Cape Cod, MA   
  
Jenny sat down on the bench outside the grocery story, while   
Jed paced back and forth on the sidewalk.  
"Are you going to sit down?" Jenny asked him.  
"I'd rather not. I think better on my feet," Jed replied.  
"O.k."  
"Jenny, what did you tell Leo about earlier?" Jed questioned.  
"I told him what happened. I couldn't lie to him," Jenny   
answered quietly.  
"I know that you told him what happened," Jed said, almost   
exasperated. He took in a deep breath and continued, "Did you tell   
him that you were in love with me?"  
Jenny's eyes grew wide, "No! I never said that!"  
"Well, Leo seems to have gotten that message from you," Jed   
informed her.  
"I told him that I was confused about what happened. That's   
all, I swear!" Jenny cried.  
"I believe you." Jed assured her.  
"What happened before, Jed?" Jenny asked.  
Jed shrugged his shoulders and turned away. "I don't know.   
It's just happened. You were there. You looked so...you've been so   
kind to me...I'm so sorry, Jenny."  
Jenny stood up and moved behind Jed. "I'm not blaming you,   
Jed. I certainly didn't try to stop you. I was just so surprised."  
"Me too. I've never done anything like that before."  
"Well, I guess there's a first time for everything," Jenny   
said.  
Jed didn't say anything in reply.  
"Jed, I can't explain what happened, either. I'm not going to   
lie to you, Jed. I'm attracted to you. You probably guessed that   
from the way I responded to your kiss."  
Jed continued to stand on the sidewalk in silence.  
"And," Jenny continued quietly, "I know that you are attracted to me."  
Jed blushed deeply and prayed that Jenny couldn't get a good view of   
his embarrassment.   
"But, I'm not in love with you, Jed," Jenny stated.  
Jed turned around and looked at Jenny.  
"Don't get me wrong, Jed. There is a lot to love about you. You're   
caring, bright and not to mention handsome," Jenny encouraged, with a   
brief smile. "But, I love Leo. I don't know what our kiss means in   
regards to how I feel for Leo. Leo and I have been having our share   
of problems lately. I guess it's not fair to get you involved in our   
problems. I didn't mean to use you."  
"Jenny, I kissed you, remember?" Jed contradicted.  
"I know. But, I certainly encouraged you enough. I can talk to you   
in ways that I can't with Leo-at least, not lately. First, he was a   
workaholic in school. Now he's been interested in partying and having   
a good time since he graduated from school. When he's drinking, I   
hardly know him."  
"He hasn't..." Jed started.  
"No, no. He's never mean and nasty, Jed," Jenny interrupted and sat   
back down on the bench. "I don't think Leo's capable of that. But,   
Leo's got so much potential and he gets so down on himself. He falls   
into this hole that I have a hard time pulling him out of. It gets   
frustrating. I don't know what to do."  
Jed moved back to the bench and sat down next to Jenny. "He loves   
you, Jenny. You have to build on that and go from there. Don't give   
up on him. He needs you."  
"He's never told me that. If only he would, maybe..." Jenny said,   
trailing off at the end.  
Jed looked directly into Jenny's eyes, feeling confident for the first   
time in a long time. "Go to him and talk to him. He's back at the   
apartment."  
"I'm not sure he wants to see me. He was pretty angry when I last saw   
him."  
"Well, he's pretty ticked off at me. But, I honestly think that he   
would be happy to see you."  
"Well, all right. It's the least I can do," Jenny agreed.  
Jed smiled. "Good. Let's go."  
As the two walked back toward the apartment, they said little to one   
another. However, when they arrived at the building, Jenny stopped   
for a moment.  
"Hey, Jed?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I'm sorry."  
Jed looked confused for a moment. "What for?"  
"I don't know...I just feel...about before...giving you the wrong   
idea..."  
"Hey, don't worry about it," Jed said, seriously.  
"You know, the lady that nabs you is going to be quite the lucky   
woman."  
"Uh, Jenny...I'm studying to be a priest, remember?"  
Jenny said nothing for a second. "I know, but I just have a hunch..."  
"You don't think I should be a priest?" Jed asked, eyebrows raised.  
"I think being a priest is an amazing thing, Jed. I'm not saying it's   
not. I just have a feeling that you are destined for something else."  
Jed furrowed his brow. "I can't imagine doing anything else."  
"Search your heart, Jed. You very well may become a priest. I'm just   
telling you to make sure you don't shut the door on other   
possibilities, ok?"  
Jed nodded. "Let's get upstairs, ok? Listen. Let me go in first.   
I'll let you know when to come in. I just don't think we should go in   
together, all things considered."  
Jenny nodded in agreement. "Right."  
Jed and Jenny made their way upstairs. Jed took all the groceries,   
including Jenny's, and went into the apartment. Leo was sitting in   
the living room.  
"Hey," Jed greeted.  
"Hey," Leo said, a bit coolly.  
Jed moved into the kitchen area and started to unpack the brown paper   
bags. "I got the coffee and some other things at the store."  
"Good," Leo responded.  
Jed sighed. This wasn't going to be easy. "Well, you look a little   
better than the last time I saw you."  
"Gee, thanks," Leo said sarcastically.  
Jed continued to put the groceries away and decided not to press the   
issue.  
Leo sighed. "The shower helped. Thanks for suggesting it."  
"No problem."  
"You were gone for a while. What were you doing?" Leo asked Jed.  
"Oh, picking up the groceries and getting something else for you," Jed   
answered.  
Leo looked at Jed, puzzled. "Oh, yeah?"  
Jed went to the door and opened it. Jenny stood outside.  
Leo stood up and frowned at first. "Ah, so you were together, huh?"  
Jenny looked at Jed, almost in a panic.  
Jed remained calm at this accusation. "Now, Leo. I ran into her on my   
way back here and I told her the two of you needed to sit down and   
chat. That's all."  
"Well, that's convenient."  
"Leo, you may think that just because I'm going to be a priest, that I   
don't lose my temper."  
Leo walked toward Jed and glared at him. "You've shown that you are   
capable of un-priestly like behavior, Jed. Nothing would shock me at   
this point."  
Jed walked up to Leo and stared him down. "Look, be as pissed as you   
want at me, pal. But, if you let her walk out, you are gonna be the   
loser here." Jed realized that this could escalate things, but he   
didn't care at this point. He had to make sure that Leo got it   
through his thick skull of what he stood to lose. Fortunately, Leo's   
features softened as he glanced over Jed's shoulder and saw Jenny   
standing at the door.  
Without saying anything further, Jed walked out of the apartment.  
The beach was becoming a mainstay for Jed, but he didn't mind. In a   
stroke of luck, the night sky was clear once again and glistening with   
it's white and blue jewels. He decided to lie down on the sand, which   
was still warm from the day's intense sun.   
The sound of waves gently rolling onto the shore was relaxing, and for   
the first time since he arrived, Jed felt at ease. Yes, his mind was   
full of questions, but the fact that he knew he did the right thing   
for Leo and Jenny. He just hoped that the two of them would work   
things out.  
Jed looked up at the sky and saw a shooting star. He propped   
himself up slightly, so that he could follow it as it appeared to head   
toward the ocean. He closed his eyes and wished silently that God   
would give him the answers to his many questions and that he would   
have the wisdom to see the answers provided to him.  
After some time had passed, Jed found that he was dozing off   
on the beach. He didn't care. Leo and Jenny probably needed more   
time anyway and he was too comfortable to move. Just as Jed started   
to settle in for some sleep, he swore he heard soft crying in the   
distance. He remained lying down for a moment, thinking it was just   
the breeze or another noise from the beach. But, once again, he heard   
sobbing and Jed decided to investigate. After all, someone might be   
in trouble and he couldn't just ignore that possibility.  
So, Jed stood up, brushed himself off quickly and headed   
toward the sounds. In the shadows, he saw someone sitting near the   
water's edge. He ran over to the figure sitting there.  
"Excuse me, are you alright?"  
"Go away!" a girls voice boomed.  
Jed couldn't mistake that voice for anyone else's. "Abbey?!   
What is it?" He leaned over to make sure she was ok.  
Abbey looked up and realized who was standing over her. "Jed   
Bartlet? Well, let me tell you what's wrong. Men are pigs! That's   
what's wrong, ok!??"  
Jed took in a deep breath. "Well, yeah. We're all pretty   
much losers." He sat down next to her.  
"You know what pisses me off the most?"  
"No, but I'm sure you'll tell me," Jed said with small grin.  
"That I've allowed myself to get all upset over one of them.   
It's totally not worth it! I was just fine without them before. I   
don't need one now, right?"  
"Right," Jed agreed. He figured that was the safest answer he   
could give.  
Abbey stopped crying and sat there, her legs pulled up close   
to her.  
"You want to talk about it?" Jed asked.  
"No," Abbey responded.  
"Ok." Jed said.  
"He said that he thought we should see other people. He said   
he cared about me, but that with our schooling and other things, we   
shouldn't be tied down."  
Jed nodded and let Abbey continue.  
"And you know, what?" Abbey said quietly, "He's probably   
right."  
Jed looked at Abbey with surprise. "Then, why are you so   
upset?"  
Abbey looked at Jed and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know.   
I really cared for Ron. I really wanted it to work."  
"Some things just aren't meant to be, Abbey. Someone better   
will come along," Jed assured her.  
"God, Notre Dame, you are so cliche!" Abbey replied with a   
grin.  
"Sorry. I guess I still need to work on my advice giving   
skills. Especially, if I'm going to be a priest."  
Abbey now turned to face Jed completely. "You're going to do   
it? What happened with Ms. Right?" Abbey asked sardonically.  
"She's Leo's Ms. Right. Besides, it was one of those crazy   
things. I don't know what I'm going to do, but I do know what's right   
and what's wrong."  
Abbey looked into Jed's eyes. "I know you do, Jed."  
"But, you know, I was serious about you, Abbey. Ron wasn't   
the right guy for you."  
"You don't even know Ron," Abbey said.  
"Yeah, well, you don't know me all that well, and you don't   
seem to have a problem making judgment calls about me. I just have a   
feeling, that's all."  
"Divine enlightenment, Notre Dame?" Abbey lightly teased.  
"Whatever you want to call it," Jed answered.  
"Well, I'm done with love. I need to focus on my education   
and career, anyway. I'm not going to depend on any man to support   
me."  
"A women's libber, are you?" Jed questioned.  
"No," Abbey vehemently denied "I believe that men should   
hold doors open for women and that women should be treated like   
ladies. What I don't believe in is that women need to have men   
support them-like our parents believe. A woman is just as smart as a   
man and has just as much potential. She should be able to live up to   
that potential, if she wants to. If she wants to be a wife and   
mother: good for her. But, if she wants to be a doctor, lawyer or   
whatever, she should go for it."  
"I agree, but that doesn't mean that love should be out of the   
question." Jed concurred.  
"Well, it is for me now. At least for quite some time."  
"O.k."  
"You don't believe me?" Abbey questioned defensively.  
"No!" Jed replied quickly. "One thing I've learned about you   
in the short time I've know you, Abbey, is to take you at your   
word."  
Suddenly, Abbey burst out laughing.  
"What is it?" Jed asked.  
"I don't know. It just struck me as funny-the way we've sort   
of got to know one another. Not exactly the most amicable start."  
"Not exactly," Jed repeated.  
The two of them sat on the shoreline and didn't say anything   
for a while. They just watched as the moon continued its slow climb   
into the night sky.  
"Well, we're talking in a civilized manner now, aren't we,   
Notre Dame?"  
"Yes," Jed agreed, "Yes, we are, Abbey."  
Abbey offered her hand out to Jed. "It's nice to meet you,   
Jed."  
Jed accepted Abbey's hand and shook it firmly, "Nice to meet   
you, Abbey."

Part Nine

Time: July 6, 1966-Early Morning  
Location: Cape Cod, MA   
  
  
Jed and Abbey continued to quietly sit on the beach for a while.   
Finally, Jed stretched his arms and legs.  
"I should get going," he said. "It's pretty late. And, while   
sleeping on the beach may seem like a good idea, I don't think that my   
back will appreciate it in the morning."  
"You're right. Given a choice between a bed and the beach, I'd take   
the bed any day," Abbey replied, standing up and brushing herself off.  
"Do you need me to walk you home?" Jed asked.  
Abbey stood there, saying nothing.  
Jed decided to back track a little bit, not wanting to offend her.   
"What I meant to say was, would you like me to walk you home? I know   
you don't need me to walk you home. It's just that it's awfully late   
and I want to make sure that you're ok and..." Jed stopped for a   
moment. "Am I rambling?"  
Abbey smiled a little. "Just a little. But, that's ok. I understood   
what you meant."  
"So? Would you like me to walk you home?" Jed repeated.  
After a brief hesitation, "Sure, Notre Dame. I'd appreciate it."  
Jed and Abbey walked back to her apartment.  
"Well, this is my stop," Abbey said. "Thanks for walking me home. I   
do appreciate it."  
"It's nothing. After all, I'm right down the street, so it wasn't out   
of my way or anything."  
"You truly are a Good Samaritan," Abbey quipped.  
Jed laughed. "Religious humor again. Is nothing sacred to you?"  
Abbey became serious. "Lots of things, Jed."  
Jed nodded at this remark. He was sure that there was a great deal of   
things that Abbey took very seriously.  
"I'm gonna head home. Good night, Abbey," Jed said and turned to   
leave.  
"Hey, Notre Dame!" Abbey called out as Jed started to leave.  
"Yeah?"  
"Thanks."  
"For what?" he asked.  
"Just thanks. I'm being nice, ok. Just stand there and accept it   
without question, ok?" Abbey answered.  
"All right," Jed replied with a smile and walked away.  
Jed walked back to his apartment and managed to make it up the flights   
of stairs without falling asleep. Jed opened the door to the   
apartment and made his way inside. Once inside, he noticed how quiet   
it was. He hoped to himself that all was well between his best friend   
and Jenny.  
Just as Jed was heading into his bedroom, Jenny came out of Leo's   
room, wearing one of Leo's t-shirts and a pair of his boxers.  
"Jed!" Jenny yelped.  
Jed did his best to restrain a chuckle.  
"I...I need to go to the bathroom," Jenny stammered.  
"Hey, don't let me stop you. I'm just going to bed," Jed replied with   
a yawn.  
"Where did you go?" Jenny asked. "You've been gone a long time."  
"Don't worry about it. I'll see you later," Jed said, going into his   
room and shutting the door. He didn't even take the time to change   
out of his clothes. He simply fell down onto to the bed and fell right   
to sleep.  
  
  
The next morning, Jed heard his name being called. "God, all I want   
to do is sleep in. Is that too much to ask?" Jed muttered out loud   
and pulled the sheet over his head.  
"Man, you've always been ugly in the morning. You must be a trip for   
8am classes," the voice said, now louder and closer.  
"Whoever is here, get out," Jed moaned. "I just went to sleep!"  
"Jed, it's 10 am."  
Jed peeked over his sheet and noticed Leo sitting on the edge of Jed's   
bed.  
"10 a.m.?" Jed asked.  
"Yeah, now get your lazy ass out of bed," Leo ordered with a smile.  
"Leo," Jed began, "it appears that you are speaking to me again-and   
believe me, I am elated at this. But, if you don't get out of my   
room, I'm going to have to beat the crap out of you."  
Leo laughed. "That I would like to see. Come on. Jenny left us some   
breakfast before she had to head out for a while. Besides, I need to   
talk to you about something."  
Jed sighed loudly. "Ok, ok. Give me a few minutes, I'll be right   
out."  
"Fine. I'm giving you 10 minutes. If you're not out by then, I'm   
coming back in here to get you," Leo instructed.  
"All right!" Jed boomed. "Just get out!"  
Leo laughed and left Jed to get up and dressed.  
Jed crawled out of bed and muttered angrily under his breath.   
Hopefully, today would be a more peaceful day than the past few since   
his arrival to Cape Cod.  
Jed moved out to the kitchen area and dropped himself into one of the   
chairs at the "dining room" table.  
"Good morning, sleepyhead," Leo said, putting a plate in front of Jed.   
"Want something?"  
"Sure, whatever you got. I don't care," Jed said, half-asleep.  
Leo piled some pancakes and bacon on Jed's plate, took some for him   
and then took a seat.  
"I take it that all worked out well between you and Jenny last night?"   
Jed asked, pouring himself a cup of coffee.  
"Yeah, it did," Leo replied.  
"I saw her when I got in last night...or this morning-whenever it   
was," Jed said, taking a mouthful of his breakfast.  
"She mentioned that. It was pretty late when you got in."  
"I have no idea what time it was and furthermore, I don't care," Jed   
grumbled.  
Leo took a drink of coffee. "So, where were you last night, anyway?"  
"The beach."  
"The beach? What did you do by yourself on the beach for all that   
time?" Leo questioned.  
"Oh, well, I wasn't by myself the whole time. I ran into Abbey while   
I was there."  
Leo looked at Jed with amusement, "Did you knock her over when you ran   
into her?"  
"Huh?" Jed asked, confused. "Oh, no. It wasn't like that."  
"Really," Leo remarked. "I figured the next time you saw her, you'd   
wanna tell her off or something."  
"Yeah, well...she was pretty upset, so I decided to spare her this   
time." Jed said, deciding not to tell Leo and he and Abbey had come to   
a detente, at least for now.  
"Upset? Why?"  
"Ron told her that he thought they should see other people," Jed   
stated.  
"Ouch. That hurts. She must have been pissed," Leo said, with a   
smirk.  
"You could say that."  
"So, you were there for a shoulder to cry on, eh?" Leo teased.  
"It wasn't like that. She doesn't need anything like that. You know   
how she is. She's independent and stubborn. I was just there and she   
vented, that's it," Jed replied.  
"O.k. I guess that's going to be your job, right?" Leo said.   
"Priests are supposed to be confidants...advisors....right?"  
"Right," Jed said, uneasily.  
"You're still going to be a priest, right?" Leo asked.  
"Yes, Leo. I'm still going to be a priest."  
"Good. Just making sure. I'd hate to think that I had something to   
do with corrupting you."  
Jed rolled his eyes.  
"Besides," Leo said quietly. "I could use an in with the Big Guy up   
there."  
Jed looked at Leo, puzzled. "What are you talking about?"  
"Well, I'm going to have you working overtime in your conversations   
with God," Leo said casually.  
Jed raised his eyebrow and continued to look at Leo. "Why?"  
Leo took in a deep breath. "I'm going over to Vietnam, Jed."

Part Ten

Time: July 6, 1966-Early Morning (to start)  
Location: Cape Cod, MA   
  
  
Jed swallowed the mouthful of pancakes in one large gulp. He   
immediately dropped his fork onto his plate. "What the hell are you   
talking about?" Jed asked.  
Leo looked at Jed, "Jed, your language! I must say I'm   
shocked!" Leo teased.  
"I'm serious, Leo. What the hell are you talking about?" Jed   
demanded.  
"I'm going over to Vietnam," repeated Leo.  
"Why?" exclaimed Jed.  
Leo stood up and headed over to the kitchen area, "Because I   
can...and I have to."  
"Have to? Have to?" Jed marveled, standing up and following   
his friend.  
Leo sighed and continued, "Yeah, Jed. I can't explain it. I   
just feel as though I can contribute something positive."  
Jed shook his head in disbelief. "Since when are you for the   
war?"  
"Oh, hell, Jed, I'm not for the war. But, I am for standing   
by the men and women who are fighting over there. If I can help, I   
want to do it. I'm young and I'm able. I have a responsibility."  
"Look, if you want to contribute something positive or you   
want to fulfill some sort of responsibility, do it right here. Why go   
across the world to a place that doesn't even want us there to begin   
with?"  
"Now you're starting to sound like me," Leo remarked with a   
smirk.  
"You're making jokes! Leo, you can't do this!"  
"Yes, I can and it's done," Leo replied, his voice filled with   
conviction.  
Jed stood in the kitchen, trying to think of something to say   
that was witty and convincing. He couldn't think of a single   
intelligent thing to say. His mind raced, but all it managed to come   
up with were replays of the horrifying images he had seen on   
television, heard about on the radio or read about in the newspapers.   
His throat started to tighten.  
"Leo," Jed's voice managed to croak.  
"Yeah, buddy?" Leo answered quietly.  
"If you go there..." Jed started. "If you go over there, do   
you realize that there's a high probability that you won't..." Jed   
trailed off, not able to finish the terrible thought.  
"Well, that's why I need you back here praying for me, pal."   
Leo said casually, sitting up on the counter. "I figure with you   
praying back here, the love of a beautiful woman and my fool   
stubbornness, I'll be back in no time, and all in one piece."  
Jed knew that Leo was trying to lighten the mood, but Jed   
wasn't up for it. "Have you talked to Jenny about this?" he asked.  
"Yeah. We talked about it last night," Leo told him.  
"And, what does she think about this?" Jed asked, hoping that   
maybe Jenny would be the key to keeping Leo in the States.  
"Well, she was pretty upset at first, but after we talked, she   
understands. And, that's what I need from you. If she can   
understand, then, hell, Jed, that's the least you can do. After all,   
she's going to be my wife, not you."  
"Your wife? What are you talking about now?" Jed asked in   
amazement.  
"Well, Jenny's gonna make an honest man of me, it seems, my   
friend. Last night, I asked her to marry me and for some unknown   
reason, she said yes."  
Jed shook his head in disbelief. This was all happening too   
fast. It's not that he wasn't happy for his best friend; he just   
couldn't grasp all that was going on at once.  
"Come on, Jed! I thought you'd be happy for me," Leo urged.   
"I know that we should wait until you could be the one to marry us,   
but we thought that we should get hitched before I ship out."  
Jed took in a breath. "And when is that?"  
"Next week," Leo answered, almost in a whisper.  
Jed nodded in silence.  
"If you can't marry us," Leo said with a smile, "I at least   
hope you'll stand beside me as my best man."  
All Jed could do at this point was smile. "Of course. Who   
else could it be?"  
"No one, Jed," answered Leo, jumping off the counter and   
coming over to Jed, offering his hand for a handshake.  
"Give me a break, Leo," Jed said to him, pulling him in for a   
hug. As he embraced his best friend, he hoped that Leo couldn't   
detect the sadness and fear in his heart. Jed knew he had to support   
his friend now, more than ever.  
  
A week later, on what seemed like a perfect day for a wedding,   
Jed stood next to Leo at the altar, just as he said he would. Leo   
never looked more sure or content in his life. From the moment Jenny   
entered the church, Leo smiled broadly and didn't stop for even a   
second. Jed watched the young couple as the ceremony progressed and   
knew in his heart that this was right; it was meant to be. He was   
grateful to be part of this beautiful moment in time. Jed was sure   
that one day, they would all look back on this day as one of the most   
cherished memories they had.  
Before he knew it, he witnessed Leo kiss his bride and the   
happy couple headed back up the aisle. It was a simple, yet lovely   
ceremony. As the few guests in attendance filed out of the church,   
Jed lingered behind for a few moments. Once the church was empty, he   
knelt down at the altar and began to pray.  
"God, You'll be happy to know that I'm not praying for me. I   
know that must come as a shock to You, as I'm sure most people come to   
You on their own behalf. I know that I do my share of selfish   
praying. Well, not this time. I'm asking for You to watch over these   
two people who just vowed their lives to each other. They need you to   
keep them safe. I don't know why Leo is doing what he's doing, but I   
have to believe it's for a reason. Just bring him home safely and let   
them live their lives together, make a family-You know-all the things   
you encourage Man to do. I'll do all I can to support them, but it's   
going to take some help from You. No one could possibly go through   
this alone."  
"Amen."  
Jed turned around and saw Abbey standing about 10 rows of   
seats behind him.  
"Do you have a habit of sneaking up on people in churches?"   
Jed asked.  
"No, just you it seems," Abbey answered.  
Jed stood up and headed up the aisle toward Abbey. "What are   
you doing here?" Jed asked softly.  
"I heard about Leo and Jenny...and about Leo's little trip   
oversees," Abbey replied in an equally subdued tone.  
Jed bowed his head and said nothing.  
"Are you scared, Jed?" Abbey asked with concern.  
Jed managed to nod, trying to hold in all the emotion that had   
been building within him for the past week.  
"Jed, it's ok to be scared," Abbey whispered. "He's your best   
friend."  
Jed turned away from Abbey. The tears in his eyes were   
betraying him and he didn't want Abbey to see him cry.  
Abbey understood Jed's feelings and respected them. There   
weren't many men who wouldn't be upset at this situation, or who would   
want anyone seeing the results of these feelings. Abbey placed her   
hand on his shoulder. "Come on, Notre Dame," she said with conviction,   
"you have a reception to go to. After all, the Best Man is kind of   
important."  
Jed turned around and managed a small smile. "Thanks, Abbey."  
"No problem. Let's go," Abbey encouraged.  
Upon leaving the church, Jed started for the apartment, where   
the reception was being held. He noticed that Abbey was heading in   
the opposite direction.  
"Hey, where are you going?" Jed asked.  
"For a walk," Abbey replied.  
"Aren't you coming to the reception?"   
"No. I'm going to take a little walk and then go home and   
pack."  
"Pack? Moving out are you?" Jed questioned.  
"Yeah. I'm going to my parents for a while. I've had enough   
of Cape Cod for a while," Abbey said with a sigh.  
"Oh. Well, I have to agree with you. I'm heading out as soon   
as Leo ships out. Jenny is all set with a place here, so I'm   
leaving."  
"You going to go home for a while, too?" Abbey noticed the   
look of bitterness on Jed's face when she asked this question.  
He chuckled sarcastically first, then replied, "Uh, no. I can   
stay back in the dorm and get started on my studies for the term.   
Maybe I'll get a job. Who knows?"  
Abbey nodded. Neither she nor Jed said anything for a few   
moments.  
"When are you leaving?" inquired Jed.  
"Day after tomorrow," answered Abbey.  
"That's when Leo leaves, too. And, as soon as I see him off,   
I'm leaving from the train station, too."   
"Well, maybe I'll see you at there, then," remarked Abbey and   
turned to go.  
"You sure you don't want to go to the reception?" Jed called   
to her.  
"No thanks. I'll see you later," Abbey called back and walked   
away.  
Jed watched her as she turned the corner, then he headed   
upstairs for the last big celebration he would have with his friends   
for quite some time.  
  
The train station was crowded and stuffy. Jed watched as   
people ran up and happily greeted each other. He also noted those who   
were embracing one another, saying goodbye: some were cheerful, while   
others were tearfully bidding each other farewell. And, one of those   
not so happy separations was taking place right in front of him.  
"Jenny, please don't cry. I can't go if you're crying," Leo   
pleaded.  
"Good," Jenny said through tears, "I don't want you to go."  
Jed could barely look at the young newlyweds.  
"Jenny, I promise, I'll be home soon and I'll be fine. I need   
for you to be strong. When I get home, we'll have our honeymoon, ok?   
Anywhere you want to go. Now, please, let me see that beautiful   
smile. You know that's what will lead me home," Leo cupped his wife's   
chin in his hands. Somehow, Jenny flashed a brilliant smile for her   
husband. They embraced and kissed passionately.   
Jed looked away, not wanting to intrude on this moment.   
"Hey, Jed. It's your turn to say goodbye," Leo called out.  
Jed turned around and grinned, "Well, if you think I'm doing   
what your wife just did, you can forget it."  
Leo laughed heartily and pulled Jed into an embrace. "You're   
crazy, man. You know that?"  
"Yeah, well, I'm your friend, so everyone knows how crazy I   
am," Jed replied.  
Leo's train was being called.  
"Well, I gotta go," Leo said. He looked at his family as he   
climbed on the train. "I'll be back! You'll see!" Leo cried out as   
the train pulled away.  
Jed turned to Jenny, whose tears had started flowing freely   
again as the train pulled away. "Jenny, is there anything I can do?   
Is there anything you need?"  
"No, Jed. Thank you. And, thank you for being here," she   
whispered.  
"I wouldn't be anywhere else. You know that," he told her   
sincerely.  
"Are you all set with your train ticket?" Jenny asked.  
"Yeah. I'm all set. I'm leaving in about 15 minutes," he   
replied.  
"Do you want me to stay?"   
"Oh, no. I'm fine. I'll write when I get back to school.   
You should go home."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Positive," Jed insisted. He went over and gave Jenny a hug.   
"If you need anything, and I mean anything, you let me know, ok?"  
"Ok, Jed. I promise." Jenny said with a smile. "Thank you   
for being such a wonderful friend."  
Jed blushed slightly. "Thank you for making my best friend so   
happy."  
Jenny sniffled a little and then quickly walked away, not   
wanting to break down again in front of Jed.  
Jed sighed, picked up his bags and headed for his train.  
"Hey, Notre Dame!"  
Jed looked ahead from where the voice came. He saw Abbey   
waving her hands through the crowds.  
"Abbey!" Jed called back to her, genuinely happy to see her.  
"I was hoping I would see you before either one of us left,"   
she shouted above the noise of the station.  
Jed pushed his way through the throngs of people. "Me too.   
Are you all set to go?"  
"Yeah. I've got my ticket and I'm ready to get out of here.   
I won't be coming back here for a long time, I can assure you of   
that."  
Jed nodded in agreement.  
"How about you? Are you all set?" Abbey asked.  
"Yes. I leave in a few minutes."  
"Me too."  
An awkward pause fell over the two of them momentarily.  
"Well, I should head over to my train," Abbey said   
uncomfortably.  
"You need any help with you things?" Jed asked.  
Abbey looked at him, exasperated.  
"Hey, I know you're a strong woman. I'm just asking..." Jed   
defended himself with a smile.  
"I'm fine. But, thanks anyway," Abbey assured him. She   
picked up her suitcase and offered her hand. "Well, Notre Dame. It's   
been interesting getting to know you. I wish you all the best."  
"Same here, Abbey," Jed replied sincerely, extending his hand   
to hers. He took it and shook it firmly.  
"See ya," Abbey quickly said and walked away.  
Jed stood in the middle of the station, not able to move for a   
moment. Then, he noticed a piece of folded paper in his hand. He   
took it, opened it and read it. On it was two addresses: one for   
home and one for school. There was two simple words written beneath   
it:  
"Write me."  
Jed folded the note back up and held it in his hand. Then, he   
went to his train and got on board. After he stored his bags, he sat   
down and opened up the folded note once more.  
And, he smiled.

Continued in "Turn, Turn, Turn"


End file.
